Josh smut
by Daddy111
Summary: Smut full of josh snd his sluts Btw the younger kids are a little bit older
1. chapter 1

**I do not own girl meets world in any way**

Josh was over at Riley's House but nobody was home. He had just got home from the gym and was sweaty everywhere but didn't care. He was on the couch in his underwear watching some boring show until he heard the doorbell ring.

Josh goes to open it and sees Lucas. Lucas is shocked to see josh in his underwear and is turned on by it

"Can I help you" josh said

"Uh-uh-uh I was looking for Riley" Lucas said while staring at josh's bulge the whole time

"She's not here, but let me guess you were gonna try and fuck her huh?" Josh said grabbing Lucas by the shirt.

Josh dragged Lucas by the shirt into Riley's room and threw him on the floor. "What are you doing" Lucas said a little scared. " you were gonna fuck my niece, well now I'm gonna fuck you, you pathetic little bitch. Lucas knew he couldn't beat josh so he didn't fight back. "Get naked now" Josh said with a seductive tone. Lucas took all his clothes off while Josh took off his own underwear.

Lucas was shocked and shaking while staring at the size of Josh's dick. Josh was 14 inches in length and as thick as an Arizona can, his crotch was hairer than the jungle and his balls were the size of golf balls. Lucas on the other hand didn't have a dick at all, he had a clean hairless pussy.

Josh laughed when he saw Lucas's pussy, "how were you gonna fuck Riley with that" he taunted

Him. Lucas stood there embarrassed, he was josh's little bitch now. Josh grabbed Lucas by the hair and shoved his face into his hairy and sweaty armpit, "lick my armpit you bitch" he said and Lucas obeyed. Josh's armpit smelled terrible and tasted even worse. He made sure that's Lucas liked both his armpits throughly before he brought Lucas's face to his, he blew a long and smelly burp into Lucas's face and laughed at how wet Lucas was getting.

He threw Lucas to the ground and sat on his face making sure that Lucas's nose was right under his asshole. Josh let on rip on his nose while also covering Lucas's face with his Ass sweat. He tortured Lucas with his farts for like 10 minutes. Once he got up he saw Lucas on the floor crying. "Josh please I can't do this anymore". Josh laughed and said, "call me daddy from now on". Josh crawled on Riley's bed and relaxed against her pillows, he then orders Lucas to get on the bed and crawl between his legs. "Get to work on my dick now slut!" Josh said and grabbed Lucas by his hair and made him take half his dick. Lucas gagged from the sudden barrage on his throat but josh didn't stop and face fucked Lucas hard. Josh thrusted his hips up while pushing his head down making Lucas continuously gag and choke. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard push boy, your gonna feel me for weeks, I'm gonna fucking rape your cunt bitch". Lucas was shedding tears while taking this monster down his throat, the thought of taking this up his cunt scared him.

Josh face fucked Lucas rough for about 10 minutes and then he came. "Fuck swallow my fat ass nut slut" he said while shooting string after string of cum down Lucas's throat, it became too much for Lucas to handle and he pushed off of Josh's dick. But josh released the rest of his semen of Josh's face.

"Look at you with my nut all over your face, I hope you know it's not over I have to go pea" josh said with a wink. Lucas opened his mouth and josh released all his golden fluid down his throat. "Yea that's tight drink my piss you dirty little slut".

Josh was still was still as hard as a rock and was ready for the main event. "Lay down and open your legs slut" josh said in a husky tone. "Yes daddy" Lucas said as he opened his legs. Josh shoved his dick straight in to Lucas's pussy, "AHHHHHH DADDY IT HURTS" Lucas said with tears streaming down his semen covered face. "That's right scream for daddy slut" Josh said while pistoning in and out of Lucas. "Fuck yea look at you all wet, I'm gonna destroy this pussy, you're gonna feel me for weeks." Josh said right before Lucas came around his dick. Josh fucked Lucas even harder because he was in a senestive state and it made Lucas scream and cry louder than ever. Josh fucked Lucas for awhile and erupted in his cunt. "Fuck yea, you feel that? You like daddy filling you up" josh said while shooting string after string into Lucas. Josh pulled out and spit on Lucas's face.

Josh pulled out and pulled Lucas's swollen push lips apart to see the damage he had done. He watched and took pictures of his semen flow out of his Pussy. "Your mine now, slut" josh said while putting his dick right back into Lucas

 **The end I might make a second chapter**


	2. Josh and ava

Josh was laying on the bed as Lucas left limping because of how badly he was just fucked. Josh said there with his semi erect dick thinking about his next victim.

All of a sudden Ava walked in the room. "OMG IM SO SORRY" Ava screamed while frozen with her eyes locked on Josh's penis. "Oh hey Ava" josh said while stroking his penis with a smile on his face. " Why don't you come over here and give it s taste". Ava ran over to Josh's penis and started to lick all over, tasting some of the Precum and Lucas's juices. "Ohhhh fuck such a good little slut" Josh said before he grabbed Ava's hair and throat fucked her hard. Ava gagged and choked with phlem going everywhere. Ava tried saying something but it was all muffled with Josh's monster down her throat. "Don't talk slut" Josh said and made Ava take more of his monster. Ava's eyes started to tear up. "OH HERE IT COMES DRINK IT UP SLUTTTT!". Ava tried to move but josh wouldn't let up. Ava tried taking it all of Josh's thick semen but couldn't swallow it all and it started sweeping out of the sides of her mouth. Josh looked at Ava with and smiled, " Ava open your mouth" josh said and she obeyed. She opened her mouth and on her tounge and everywhere else were thick globs of sticky white semen. "Oh fuck" josh moaned it was so hot to see his semen run out for her mouth. "Get undressed now" josh whispered in her ear which made Ava so wet.

Josh began sucking on her little twist while fingering her pussy. "UHHH JOSH" Ava moaned. "Call me daddy baby" josh said while shoving his whole fist into Ava's pussy. "Uhhhh daddy" Ava moaned while Josh was destroying her pussy with his fist. "Okay slut get me ready" josh said with his election pointing at her face. He shoved his dick into her mouth all the way while Ava was sucking his cock and smelling his sweaty hairy crotch. Once Josh's monster was wet enough he shoved his dick straight into Ava's pussy. "Ahhhhhh daddy it hurts" Ava screamed. "Fuck your so tight" josh moaned and didn't stop, he left just the tip on and went straight back in. He pistoned in and out of her pussy and Ava began to scream and cry with actual tears. Her tears fueled Josh on more and he faster than humanly possible. "Daddy please stop it hurts I can't take it" Ava moaned. "Take it baby take it" he said right before he fired his seed deep inside Ava's womb. He came buckets of buckets of semen inside Ava that some of started to leak out. "Oh yea look at my little slut with a cunt full of daddy's man juice" josh said while inspecting Ava's cunt, watching thick globs of cum deep out of her pussy.

He made Ava get dressed while her cunt was still full of semen. As Ava made her way to the door Josh stopped her and fired string after string of sticky semen on her face. "Now get the fuck out" josh said and Ava left.


End file.
